Master Chief vs Wolverine
Master Chief vs Wolverine is a Death Battle by ChenBoy1 Description SEASON 1 EPISODE 2! MARVEL VS HALO! Ever since I started on my very first project Captain America vs Nightwing. I decided to make more death battles and we will see on who will come out on top in this episode’s death battle. Intro (Death Battle Opening) ''Wiz: Comic books and games, Two of the things that kids cannot live without. In fact, They are the source of where kids find interest and happiness. In this episode, We will make two combatants face each other whom are known for the legendary history among comics and games. Boomstick: Yeah, Legends of each brand will test on which of the characters comes on top and which brand comes first. Wiz: Wolverine - The Six Clawed X-Man! Boomstick: Master Chief - Halo’s Best Soldier! Boomstick: Enough of the talkin' let's get end this debate we have been planning to do since we got started, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle! '' Wolverine (X-Men 3: Training) ''Wolverine: Throw me, Now! Storm: Damn it, Logan. Don’t do this! Boomstick: Hell yeah, There’s nothing better than a 100-year old man from Canada. Tempered, Hot headed and enraged!. James Howlett A.K.A. Wolverine, James’ life started around 1882 to 1885. He was the son of Elizabeth Howlett whom was married to John Howlett. His father was Thomas Logan. James has a brother named Victor who later became Sabretooth. Wiz: James grew up a frail youth and as a kid in Canada. He’d spent most of his time with his parents. Unfortunately, He popped out for the first time after he releases his claws and kills his father after killing his adoptive father. Logan ran away from home and continued be... Wolverine! '''Background *Real Name: James "Logan" Howlett *Age: Over 100 years *Height: 5’3” *Weight: 136.1 kg 300 lbs *Member of X-Men and Avengers *The best there is at what he does… *Ultimate Wolverine's spirit-animal is a panda. Boomstick: He was later kidnapped by Weapon X and was experimented on, From being a James Howlett. He became the dangerous X-Man Wolverine. He gained the power to heal from attacks within seconds alongside superhuman capabilities. Wiz: With Weapon X, Wolverine also gained 6 Adamantium Claws which is also mentioned as "the strongest metal around" 'Claws' *Bone claws coated in adamatium *12 inches, three in each arm *Retractable *Can cut through almost anything Wiz: It also gave him a stubborn healing factor, He was able to heal from the nuclear during World War 2 without damage to muscles and bones. Boomstick: Before we talk about what Wolverine has on the outside, but we first have to discuss what he has inside: his Adamantium Skeleton. Adamantium itself is one of the strongest metals in the entire Marvel Universe, Which is why he can tank being shot in the forehead point blank. Twice - and it can even weigh down his punches and kicks to make them stronger! Wiz: Wolverine’s outsides are extremely durable as he survived being turned into robber by Thanos, Nuclear Attack in Japan, Facing Hulk and he can even tank out explosives as well as being shot in the head multiple times and only takes about a few seconds to heal which is much faster than Captain America’s Healing rate making him extremely durable in the process. Boomstick: Another major power he has is his animal instincts, His attributes are similar to a Wolverine meaning his touch, smell, sight, hearing and taste are amplified to superhuman levels which allows his senses to become imperceptible to even heroes on peak human levels! Wiz: Wolverine also has a way of taking care of criminals, not to mention. James has a temper meaning if he loses control in the battlefield. That man is showing no mercy and has a goal of finishing the task. Boomstick: Due to Wolverine’s temper and unbreakable bones, He has done a lot of shit in his life. He survived a shot from Thor and even fought the demon guy and what was his name again? Oh, right Satan! Can this dude ever die?! Wiz: Well, Wolverine has died a few times and even admitted that drowning him is one of the few ways to kill him. Due to his heavy bones due to Adamantium. His healing factor prolongs the agony and eventually it can kill him. Another way of killing Wolverine is his own senses. His senses can be used against him as he was nearly killed by Hulk’s thunder claps! Boomstick: Even with flaws, Wolverine is one tough Bastard to mess with and if you do. Your screwed! (Logan: North Dakota) Wolverine: Shut up... Shut up... Shut the fuck up!!! Master Chief (Halo 3: Extended) Wiz: In the year 2517, John, a six year old boy, was kidnapped by the USNC and threw him into the Spartan army, because why not? Boomstick: Yeah, plot was not one of Halo's strong points. Anyway, John proved himself one of the best soldiers in the army, and to congratulate him, they decided to turn him into a super soldier! Best birthday present ever! Wiz: Over some more training, John reached the rank "Master Chief" and became the commander of the regular Spartan army. He successfully lead and defeated the Convenient army 3 times. Boomstick: Being an alien hunter, he obviously uses high tech weaponry, like his M60 Magnum, which has 12.7 ammo. His other guns include the M7 Machine Gun, MA5C Assault Rifle, and the M90 Shotgun. Wiz: Wow, I'm impressed you know that much. Boomstick: Yeah, I have a degree in guns! I'll show you later for proof. Wiz: When the job needs something bigger, he'll bring out guns like the M41 Rocket Launcher, the SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle and the M6 Spartan Laser. '' '''Boomstick: He's also armed with sticky grenades, suit regenerator, force fields, and his Type-1 Energy Sword, which is basically a wannabe Lightsaber.' Wiz: Master Chief can run up to 50 Mph, can lift up to 5 tons, tanked a nuke inside his force field, defeated the Convenient 3 times, and can destroy missiles just by punching them. Boomstick: However, despite having no noticeable weaknesses, Master Chief's energy shields can break if a powerful enough force hits it, and his suit isn't very durable. Wiz: But few Spartans are as powerful or as skilled as John-117 himself. Hood: Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship? Master Chief: Sir... finishing this fight. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, We've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: It's time...FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Battle Master Chief is given a mission to take out Wolverine in a place called Earth and travels to America and locates the X-Man Wolverine is seen fighting several criminals and saving hostages and he gives the criminals no mercy as blood spills out of their body Master Chief: Your under arrest, Your my mission Wolverine: Let’s Fight first, Robocop! FIGHT! Master Chief quickly grabs his M60 Magnum is consistently fires several shots towards the X-Man with all shots missing due to Wolverine’s superior speed. Wolverine leaps towards Master Chief only for Master Chief to roll out of the way and fire a shot that hits the X-Man an uppercuts him onto a bus. Wolverine: Gotta admit, That kind of hurts. I’ll show the real definition of pain. Cyborg! Wolverine furiously runs towards Master Chief like a hungry leopard and slashes his armor several times until he was knocked back by Chief with a kick and Wolverine couldn’t find a weak spot due to the armor’s durability. Master Chief grabs his M90 Shotgun and fires multiple shots on the mid section with some hitting and some missing. Wolverine took time to heal until Master Chief leaps towards him and bangs his head towards the walls and throws him to the opposite direction. Chief gets nearer until Wolverine rapidly hits Chief in the legs and rapidly slashes him from his heavy armor leaving a major mark on the suit. Wolverine performs an uppercut slash causing Chief to hurl back. Wolverine screams as he stabs Chief in the middle section. Wolverine: Animals knows Wolverine rapidly attacks Master Chief and gives him major damage and kicks him away and hits his back towards the post. Wolverine leaps only for Master Chief to use his overshield which sent him hurling back and hitting his body towards the highway. Wolverine gets up as he gets shot by a sniper used by Master Chief. Wolverine heals from the gunshot and gets shot again several times. "Now you got me mad!!!". Wolverine didn’t take the time to heal as he gets shot rapidly. Wolverine jumps above cars and trucks and jumps down towards Master Chief. Master Chief leaps towards the X-Man causing a collision BLAST Wolverine manages to stab Master Chief in the gut and attempts to finish him off until Master Chief drops a smoke grenade which allowed him to escape from being killed. Master Chief fires several shots towards the smokes and hits Wolverine Wolverine: Damn your good, But not durable enough! Master Chief rapidly shoots and Wolverine’s senses coped up as he runs towards Master Chief’s hidden position and leaps towards him. SHIKKK Wolverine stabs Master Chief in the neck and his head which instantly kills the man causing him to lay on the floor, headless. K.O! Wolverine walks away from the headless corpse of Master Chief Results Boomstick: Well, That spilled blood over ''Wiz: Master Chief certainly put up a good fight with his superior strength and high knowledge of ranged weaponry. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battle with old Combatants Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019